Sister Holidays Shorts
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Sister Holidays will continue as normal, but this is a collection of shorts from throughout the timeline in Sister Holidays, that weren't mentioned in the main series. I recommend you read the series first.
1. Story 1: Hans' Fall

**G'day Casters! I am back with yet another Sister Holidays/Sister Knights related thing, except this one is just little stories either between episodes or behind the scenes. I suggest you read the Sister Holidays series before this. I feel quite sick right now so I'm sorry if these aren't that good. I realise Sister Holidays Episode IV was rushed and, to be honest, seemed to be straying away from what Sister Holidays originally was. Episode I contained a little bit more story, but they have been going away from that and more into fighting. I am sorry for that. That is another reason I haven't started Episode V yet, I want to heal up and get my inspiration back together, otherwise I'll just make crap. Expect more delays on all my stories due to this. Anyway, this first story is a look back to why Hans was such an arsehole in Episode I, because he wasn't always like that. Especially not to Anna. :P**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Story I: Hans' Fall**

" _ **Well well well, look who it is. The fairy princess and the wimpy wanna-be police officer," This is what Hans said before beating up a heavily injured Kairi, resulting in himself getting a new face, curtesy of Anna (Sister Holidays Episode I). However, Hans was not always like this. This is how he became the bully he is.**_

 _ **One-Shot: Hans' Fall**_

 _ **Hans Westerguard's POV:**_

 **28 BBY; 2008 Earth time**

Hello! My name is Hans Westerguard. I'm 10 years old and I am in year 5 at Glasshouse Mountains State School.

I was currently playing a game of hide-n-seek with my good friends, Christopher Caster, Anna Arendelle, Kairi Hearts, Tey Martyl, and Joshua Puller. Most of them were in the same year as me, except Tey.

Tey was in year 4.

I was hiding in a corner outside one of the classrooms, and Anna was trying to find all of us.

Anna.

That little princess that was so kind to me and everyone else.

Did I like her?

Maybe.

But, I was scared to do anything because of one person.

Elsa.

Anna's older sister who was in year 9.

It's not that Elsa was mean or anything, but she was protective. And if she knew I wanted to ask Anna out, she would probably kick my butt to next year. I could be safe, since Elsa goes to Beerwah State High School, but knowing Anna she probably wouldn't be able to keep any secrets from Elsa.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw the instantly recognisable red-head talking to one of the more popular girls in not only her year 4 class, but throughout the whole school.

It was a mystery as to how this girl was popular enough to hang out with the 7th graders without any of them being embarrassed at hanging with a 9-year-old.

Anna was one of her better friends though.

Oh, I forgot to mention her name. She's Vestara Khai, though her friends call her Ves.

Now, it wasn't that I didn't like Vestara, she was cool, and actually kinda cute, but she can be a bit of a brat sometimes.

Anna went away from Vestara and headed in my direction.

 _Hey, Anna didn't cheat and ask Vestara where I was, did she?_

"Got you!" said Anna as she found me. "Anna! Did you ask Vestara where I was?" I whined. "No, I saw you looking at us while I was chatting to her," she giggled.

That giggle was really cute.

"But, you were the last person she found. So, you still won," said Kairi behind me. "Yay!"

Just then, it was time for class. Second break was over.

"Well, see you guys after class," said Tey. He went to his class while the rest of us went to ours.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When it was time to go home, we all met at the playground.

We played around there for a while, until Anna's 14-year-old sister came and took her home. The others left soon after.

I was alone now.

Well, until my so-called brother came to get me.

I had twelve older brothers, all of which seemed to hate me. And so, I went home to the, excuse my language, hell that was my home.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It lasted another night like normal until I went back to school the next day.

When we went into class, the teacher introduced a new kid.

"Everyone, this is Kristoff Bjorgman. He has come from Katoomba North Public School in New South Wales," he said. "Hello Kristoff," said the whole class in unison.

 _Katoomba, huh? Same school that Chris transferred from last year._

He took a seat next to Chris, which was near me, and class began.

 _Yeah okay, so he's one of Chris' old friends I guess._

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Lunch break came and I was sitting with my friends, like always.

But this time, Anna seemed to have taken an interest in the new guy.

 _I have to say something before Anna and the new guy get to know each other_ , I thought.

Unfortunately, I was a dummy.

When we were on the field after eating our lunch, I went over to Anna.

"Hey Anna," I said. "Hey Hans," she said, smiling. "I, uh, okay. Can I tell you something?" I asked. She looked at me curiously. "What?" she asked. "Um, okay. So, I think you're the prettiest girl in the school and I love you," I blurted out.

As I said, I was a dummy.

Anna looked surprised. "Um, Hans? What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean will you go out with me," I said.

Only making it worse.

"Uh, I'm sorry Hans. I don't really think of you that way. You're my friend but not like that," she said slowly and quietly.

Before it got more awkward, she went to join our friends. And ended up getting to know Kristoff while I stood back and watched, not able to go near them.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Being the 10-year-old kid I was, I had no idea how to react or what to do. Combined with the pressure from my brothers, my fun playful ways fell into dark ways of bullying and such.

During this fall, I did interact with this old group of friends, however I soon made new friends.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It was a few days after I had asked Anna and screwed up, and I was sitting on the edge of the field, like I had been since the event.

Josh and Tey came over to me.

"Hey man, what's up? You haven't been out playing with us recently," said Josh. "Go away," I said. "Dude, what happened? You've never been like this," said Tey. "I said, GO AWAY," I jumped up from the seat. "Chill dude," said Josh. "Don't ask me to _fucking_ chill, you want chill? Go talk to Elsa," I said.

It was the first time I had ever sworn, and the two boys were shocked. They had hardly ever heard anyone swearing before, but I was used to it from all my brothers. So, when I swore, they backed off and ran.

I smirked.

Being a dick was easier than I had thought.

 _ **Anna Arendelle's POV:**_

I was playing handball with Kristoff, Chris, and Kairi when I saw Josh and Tey running towards us.

"Hey guys," said Chris. "Don't go near Hans. He's cracked," said Tey, panting. "What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing the ball as it bounced towards me. "He told us to go away and when we told him to calm down he said the F word, saying 'Don't ask me to effing chill, you want chill go talk to Elsa,'" said Josh.

"Isn't Elsa your sister?" asked Kristoff, looking at me. "Yeah, but that's a bit harsh. I agree she can be a little bit cold sometimes but she's the best sister ever," I said. "Agreed, outside of school Elsa is one of my best friends besides you guys," said Chris.

"Why would Hans suddenly become a bully like that?" asked Kairi.

There was a silence.

"I might know why," I said. "Why?" they all asked. "The other day he came to me and asked me out, I kinda declined and since then he hasn't even come near us," I said. "If he feels that way to you, maybe he will listen to you," suggested Kairi. "Maybe," I said. "Have a go," said Chris.

I nodded and headed to where Hans was.

"Hans," I said, cautiously. "Go away, Anna," why did this sound familiar? Oh right, when Elsa was between 10 and 13 she locked herself in her room and ignored me.

"You know, Elsa had said those same words to me countless times over the last few years. I didn't give up on her and now we're best friends again. I'm not giving up on you either Hans," I said strongly.

He looked at me.

"Hans I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, but I can't control them," I said. "You always like adventure though," he pointed out. I couldn't deny that. "Yes, that is true. But I also want to wait a while before I even worry about any of that," he gave an irritated huff. "Well, how about you run along back to your friends. I'm sure they're missing their fairy princess," he said.

It hurt, when he said that. I was struggling to hold back tears.

But I did not give up.

"Well they want their prince back too," I said.

He cracked at this. But not in a good way.

"Anna, listen. If you thought you could come over and talk to me without problems you're wrong. Fuck off now or I'll bash your face in," he said.

Now I couldn't hold back the tears.

I looked at him for a second longer, then ran back to the others, crying.

I went straight to my best friend in the whole world, Kairi. She held me and tried to comfort me as I cried into her chest. "Anna, it's okay. Whatever he said, you have to ignore it," she said. "He said he would bash my face in," I said.

I heard a gasp from the others.

"The Hans we know is gone. Sounds like we need to watch out around him now," said Chris.

A teacher came over and asked what was going on. After we told her, she took us back to the principal's office and tried to find Hans. She soon came back saying that Hans had left the school grounds and was probably at his house. Though I knew he wasn't. He wouldn't go back to where he was hated by his family.

The principal called the high school and my parents, and they soon arrived with Elsa.

As soon as Elsa saw me being comforted by Kairi, she rushed over to us. Kairi wouldn't have to worry about Elsa protecting me from her, I had known her since year 2. Elsa was still in the same school as us at that time, in year 6, and year 7 here while we were in year 3. So, despite that being the time where Elsa had been ignoring me, Elsa knew Kairi and trusted her, in fact Kairi was almost like another sister to us.

Elsa hugged us both tight, helping Kairi to comfort me while the situation was explained to my family.

Hans' family was told but obviously didn't care.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

A few days later I had recovered from those words. But Hans hadn't been at school the whole time either.

Today though, he was back. He was ignoring us, and the teachers, but he was back.

At second break, we decided to all try to talk to him together.

When we approached, he saw us and smirked.

"Let me guess, you all came thinking that you'd be safe because I'm outnumbered. Figures."

"Hans, you can't keep going on like this. You're going to get expelled and maybe even get in trouble with the cops if you go too far down the dark road you're on," said Kairi. "Well guess how many fucks I give. The answer is none," he said.

He really was going overboard on the language for a 10-year-old.

"Hans, please," I got closer to him.

He looked at me for a moment, but then quickly punched me in the shoulder. I fell back and he was about to attack me again when Elsa came up from behind and grabbed him.

"You might not give any fucks, but if you hurt my little sister you won't enjoy the number of fucks I will give," she said. It was not uncommon to hear Elsa swear, but I still didn't like it that much. "Well how can you make me regret it when you'll be too injured to even come near me," he smirked before punching Elsa in the face, hard. She stumbled back, and he sent another even more powerful punch to her face.

He actually managed to knock her unconscious.

Chris, Josh, Tey, and Kristoff all ran in and held Hans tight enough that he couldn't escape. By now there were a few people surrounding us.

The fact that Elsa had been here was planned, she had agreed to keep an eye on all that happened while Hans was here, along with a couple of teachers who were in on it too. So those teachers came over, but didn't exactly break us all up.

"Bring Hans to the principal's office right now," one of them said.

The boys took Hans to the office with some teachers, while the rest stayed with us and went over to Elsa.

"Is she okay?" I asked, holding her hand. "She looks fine, except for a broken nose. But we should call an ambulance to make sure," said a teacher.

He called 000 and not long later, the paramedics came. They checked her a bit, and took her to the ambulance. Kairi and I were told to go with her, so we joined her in the back of the Mercedes Sprinter Ambulance and went to Caboolture hospital.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

It wasn't long before Elsa was cleared and we went back home.

Kairi stayed out our house until it was late and she had to go back to her home. We also heard from Josh and the others, saying that Hans had been expelled. But we knew he wouldn't leave the area. He would probably go to Beerwah Primary School, and then we would see him again in Beerwah State High School in two years.

 **Well, as the title says, these are not 20,000 word one shots like the rest of Sister Holidays. They are short, and if they are too long they will split into multiple chapters. So, I hope you enjoyed that one! I'll be making some more of these soon if not right now.**

 **Bleh, going over this to fix it, how the fuck did I even manage to write this childish? XD I guess it fits though!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
Minecast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Disney characters here, nor do I own Vestara Khai since she is from Star Wars.)**


	2. Story 2 Ch1: Network Destroyers

**G'day Casters! Yes! I am doing another chapter. Sorry for the delay throughout all my stories, but I have been busy with being sick, writer's block, laziness, and getting ready to go on a trip. Still actually got all of that, but hopefully the writer's block is getting better. I still need to start on Sister Holidays Episode V. Anyway, this chapter will be going between realities. More specifically, the Virtcast is going to be getting caught up in the mess that is 'The War of the 2120s' in Dragoncast Productions. I try to minimize the amount of interaction between the realities in the main stories, but being shorts, I can do it here. So, let's see how they fare.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Story II: The Network of 2123**_

 _ **The Casters Network was corrupted. By the year 2120, it had become the most powerful force in the history of its reality. But, there were some who wanted more. A rebel group, led by former Casters Network leader Night Fury Chris, called The Minecast, were out to take back the once great Network from the evil clutches of its new leader. Unknown to them, its new leader was a descendant of one of the original members, and his name was Joshua, descendant of Josiah. But, the Network was powerful, and The Minecast was forced to call for help between the realities.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Network Destroyers**_

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

I groaned as I was awoken by my little sister, Anna, coming in the room. "Good morning Elsa. You feeling better yet?" she asked.

Not too long ago, I had been on board the _Night Fury_ when it was shot down by a TIE Fighter, and it had really screwed me over. But now I was healing, thanks to Anna and her wife, Kairi.

"Yeah, I think I'm good to go back," I said. "Your injuries in the Dream Realm are still healing, but they should be good in a few weeks," she said. "Okay, thanks," I got out of bed and followed Anna to the kitchen where Kairi had made breakfast.

"You two really spoil me, you know that, right?" I laughed. "Hey, we're not letting my sister push herself after that crash," said Anna. "I'm fine now Anna," I said. "She's right, Elsa has healed up a lot over the last few months. It's nearly time we went back," said Kairi. "Alright," we had breakfast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Later, I was doing some food shopping when I came across Chris.

"Hey Els, we might need to get back to the Sleep soon. I got a message from the DCP reality, The Minecast needs help against the corrupt Casters Network," he said. "Okay, we'll get around to it soon. Call up Sith Vestara, we'll need her help," I said. "Dark Ves was the one who notified me," he said. "I wonder why they didn't say anything in Multirealm… Anyway, I'll tell the others,"

 _ **Dark Vestara Khai's POV:**_

A few days after I had received the message from the Network, and forwarded it to Chris, everyone was ready.

"Get the portal going," said Chris. "Wait, what about the _Night Fury_?" asked Kiarna. "It's in the hangar, and almost repaired. We've got a surprisingly good crew on the repair team," I said.

We were on the _Night Fury Guardian_ , going to the DCP reality. But we weren't alone. We had the _Soul Of Arendelle_ , the _Qeios Bringer_ , and a few other ships from each fleet, including Ahsoka's flagship, an _Imperial II_ -class called the _Resolute II_ , which was where she and Clarissa were right now. Elsa, Anna, and Kairi were on the _Soul Of Arendelle_ , while Rivatha was on the _Qeios Bringer_.

The portal opened up in front of us, and we all entered hyperspace to get through.

 **Dragoncast Productions  
2123 Galactic Standard Time**

We came out the other side over a planet that looked like some kind of Earth-sized gas planet.

"Can we identify the planet? Or will we have to land to sync up with the maps of this galaxy?" asked Rebecca. "Downloading the maps now, apparently Google Maps has mapped out this galaxy. Okay, got them. The planet in front of us is Earth apparently," said Sarah. "That is not Earth," said Chris.

"I just did a scan; the entire planet is covered in some sort of infection. We cannot land, the ships won't make it past the atmosphere," she said. "Alright, let's contact Night Fury Chris," I said.

Sarah messed around with her computer, until a hologram of Night Fury Chris appeared.

"Night Fury Chris, this is Jedi Master Christopher Caster, co-leader of the Virtcast. We received your distress call, and have come to help," said Chris. "Thank the Author. Alright, we're sending you our coordinates now," we received coordinates that Sarah confirmed would take us to the planet, Disney.

"Disney? Seriously? Wow," we all laughed at that.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Our mixture of fleets exited hyperspace over the Earth-like planet that was called Disney.

We were met by a bunch of unidentified cruisers.

"Incoming ships, please identify your selves," came a voice. "This is Elsa Arendelle, leader of the Virtcast, and captain of the _Soul Of Arendelle_. We are here to help The Minecast," came Elsa's voice. "Okay, we will escort you to Arendelle," a few cruisers broke off and surrounded us, escorting us down to the planet.

 _ **Night Fury Chris's POV:**_

I was making my way through Arendelle towards one of the outposts guarding the city, when I heard some gasps and cries of surprise, fright, and confusion.

I looked up and saw a rather large fleet of what looked like old Star Destroyers from before Earth was even discovered by the Star Wars guys. There was also a black ship that was not any kind of ship we knew of.

They were being escorted by Bedrock Battle Cruisers, which were about two times bigger than the Star Destroyers. The logo on the side of the black ship was the Berk symbol, which I knew also belonged to a certain group outside of our reality.

And I knew what this ship was, because I had seen it in Multirealm.

This was a custom attack frigate, based on a _Munificent_ -class frigate. More specifically, this was the _Night Fury Guardian_ , belonging to the Virtcast.

I watched as they hovered over the castle, and I saw some shuttles coming out of what I assumed were the flagships, along with the _Night Fury_.

I went back to the castle to meet them.

"Welcome to Arendelle," I said as they exited the shuttles.

I saw Clarissa and Ahsoka coming out of a Republic shuttle. Elsa, Anna, and Kairi came out of an Imperial shuttle that was painted in an ice blue paint scheme that I assumed was for Arendelle. Rivatha came out of an older Imperial shuttle that was done in a paint scheme I assumed was for Qeios. And the rest of the Virtcast; Chris, Vestara, Kiarna, Rebecca, Sarah, Jaina, Heather, and Astrid, came out of the _Night Fury_.

"Well, it's certainly different from our Arendelle. Anyway, how can we help?" asked Elsa. "You can help by helping us defeat the Casters Network," I said. "Sounds good to me, let's kick some arse," said Jaina.

"Calm down guys, the Network is more powerful than you think," said Sarah from the Mortality Doctrine series, coming up behind them. "Chris is going on a mission to the Network's base in Terabithia to try to find a weakness in their firewalls. Once we hack into their systems, we can start thinking about attacking the main base," she said. "You, however, will be investigating what we suspect might be a secret base on Earth. However, you won't be able to take your ships through the thick spores covering the atmosphere. You'll have to take the caves," said MN Sarah, also coming out of the castle.

"Can I just ask why Earth is covered in spores?" asked Elsa. "A clicker escaped The Last Of Us and infected the Earth back in 2039, since then the planet has been off limits. All caves have been blocked up too, to prevent it happening again," I said. "So how do we get through the caves if they're blocked up?" asked Vestara. "Use the Force, make a tunnel. But block it back up behind you," I said.

"Okay, so, where is the base?" "We suspect it's in the city of New York, to get there easily I will be sending my son and daughter, Ice Fury Savara and Light Fury Oscar, to help you. They know the way there, they are Dragonborn, and they are experienced with surviving in the infection," I said. "Okay. Well, let's get this over and done with," said Clarissa.

 _ **Christopher Caster's POV:**_

We were standing outside a cave that was very obviously blocked.

"Move, we can handle this," said Savara.

Savara and Oscar had joined us after Night Fury Chris had left for Terabithia, which was on the other side of this planet.

They turned into Furies. Savara froze a part of the blockage with ice blasts while Oscar blasted it with bright white plasma blasts.

Soon, there was a tunnel big enough for us all to get through.

We went through, and I helped the other Jedi to block it up again.

"Alright, be alert and don't let the infected bite you," said Savara. I ignited my purple sabre, while the others ignited their own lightsabres and lightaxes, Elsa made some ice swords, Kairi got her keyblade, and Rivatha ignited her darksabre.

"Hop on," said Oscar. We all got on the two Furies and flew over the barely recognisable town of Glasshouse Mountains.

"It's completely destroyed," said Elsa. "Yeah, so are those three ships from Minecast Fleet," said Savara. We saw two warships that looked like way smaller and older models of the battle cruisers that escorted us, as well as a cargo ship.

We flew over tons of infected and flew through another cave that wasn't blocked. It took us right outside the city of New York.

We landed. "Can't fly through here, if there is a secret base they will pick us up with ease. At least it's easier to avoid scanners when we're on foot," said Oscar.

We made our way through the destroyed city of New York, until we came across Central Park.

"Shh, listen," I whispered. "I hear it too, droids," whispered Elsa. "Droids? As in, battle droids?" asked Ahsoka.

"Shit, hide," we hid as a couple of guard droids walked past.

"If they're battle droids, they are a new design. They're not like ours at all," whispered Vestara. "Maybe we can call in our own battle droids," suggested Heather. "How would they get through the atmosphere?" asked Astrid. "Chris, do you have any of the time travel devices?" asked Jaina. I searched my pockets and found one. "Good idea. Astrid, you go get the battle droids. We'll see what we can do to begin with," I whispered, tossing the device to Astrid.

She used it on herself and vanished.

But, she instantly came back with the entire droid army.

After we had joined the rebels, we had taken over Geonosis and started up the abandoned droid factories for the Rebel Alliance.

"Well that was quick," I said. "Actually it took a few hours, but you did give me a time travel device," said Astrid. "True. Alright, let's go."

I used the force to destroy the two guard droids, before we led our droid army into the park.

There were more droids around the park, and they started firing on us, but were quickly destroyed.

I took a good look at our forces and saw we had all kinds of droids. B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, MkII Droidekas, Commando Droids, Spider Droids, MagnaGuards, and a bunch more.

We heard an alarm, quite different to the alarms we usually hear in the Sleep, and saw the dried-up lake splitting open to reveal another army of the new battle droids.

They started shooting us, their guns firing out black lasers. Our droids fought back with the red plasma, as well as us using our weapons to cut our way through. The two Dragonborns transformed and started attacking from the air. I also noticed a protective shield that was disintegrating any infected that came near the park.

 _I'm glad we dodged that_.

And I was glad it was there, a lot of infected were being alerted by the noise.

 _ **Ice Fury Savara's POV:**_

I flew around and blasted the enemy droids with my ice.

But we soon found out that the ground units weren't the only thing we had to worry about.

A swarm of Network Spec Dragon Attack Droids (DADs) came out and started attacking us.

I thought we were done for, when a barrage of red came from behind, blending with the barrage of black. I looked behind and saw a swarm of Vulture Droids, Vulture Bombers, and _Rogue_ -class Starfighters flown by IG-100 MagnaGuards.

I smirked and continued the attack.

I saw Oscar narrowly avoid some shots. I took out the DAD that was shooting him.

I flew down and Chris jumped up on my back as I swooped them.

"Can't you use those time travel things to bring the ships here?" I asked. "Not powerful enough. An army of droids is one thing, but ships, even shuttles, aren't able to get transported with the device. And to get the portals for the ships, we'd need to be able to get here in the first place. Those portals can't go through the spores," he said. "Damnit. Alright, let's just hope your Separatist Battle Droids are enough," "Oh they will be," he jumped down as I flew past a DAD and landed on it.

My comm was beeping. I answered it.

"I found an entrance to the base, let's go in," said Elsa. "Alright, I'm coming to your position now," I said.

I diverted my course and went to where Elsa was.

I was about to land when I felt a sharp pain in my wing. I looked at it and saw it had a smoking hole in it,

I had been shot down.

I was now spiralling towards the ground.

I crashed into the ground, and almost lost consciousness.

"Savara!" came the faint voice of my little brother.

"Savara," said another voice, this one clear and feminine.

I looked up to see a sight I thought I would never see outside of Multirealm. Lyla was standing in front of me as a ghost. She looked the way she did when she had been 30.

"Lyla?" I groaned. "Savara, you can do this. You're tough, a shot from a droid won't defeat you. I know it," she said.

I tried to get up, but couldn't. I went to human form, and felt both my legs and one of my arms were broken.

"I-…. I can't," I said. "Don't talk like that Sav, you can. Trust me," she said. I shook my head. "No, I can't. I can't continue like this," I said. She sighed.

Before I could react, she walked over to me and merged her presence with mine. I could feel her presence in my own body. For the first time ever, I felt the unfamiliar sensation of being filled by the Force. I felt my bones being healed. It was slow and painful though.

Until Felix appeared and did the same. Now I had not only two Jedi healing me from inside, but two siblings.

Soon, I was back on my feet. I could still feel the Force rushing through me.

"Savara, are you okay?" asked Anna. I looked up. "I'm fine. Let's go get whoever is controlling this place," I said.

We went to the entrance where the others were waiting with a small group of Virtcast Commando Droids and MagnaGuards. I sensed surprise in the Force coming from the Jedi, they obviously sensed the power I was getting from being merged with both my siblings' Force presences.

We went in the base and found that it wasn't as much of a base as it was a droid factory.

"Welcome, Minecast. I've been expecting you," came a voice that sounded familiar. It echoed and sounded really creepy. "The Guy," I whispered. "Very good my dear little Savara. You're smarter than you look," he said. "Oi, don't you dare talk to my sister like that," said Oscar. "Oh I'm sorry Oscar, I didn't mean to insult you or your sister," he said sarcastically. "Fuck you," I said.

"It really is a pity that you'll be dead in a few minutes. But I want you to see how much more elite my brand new A1 Destroyer Droids and A2 Super Destroyer Droids are compared to your Trade Federation Battle Droids," he said. "You're mistaken mate. Trade Federation Battle Droids would already be destroyed. Our droids are much more elite. You do not want to mess with Republican Battle Droids," said Chris.

I looked at them, confused.

"We upgraded the droids and, in honour of the Old Republic, named them Republican Battle Droids. It was intended to be an ironic way to defeat the Empire, since they used to be the Republic and used to fight Battle Droids. We use the same visual design as Trade Federation Battle Droids, but their armour, and programming are much better. And, as you may have noticed, they are painted for each army. The ice blue of Arendelle, the grey of Qeios, the jet black of the Virtcast, and the old Republic's grey, red and yellow for Ahsoka's Republic Remnant," explained Kairi. "Of course, for Ahsoka's forces, the Commando Droids all wear the old Mk1 Clone armour, which gives them a little bit more protection,"

"Even with your upgrades my droids will wipe them out," said The Guy. "We will see about that," said Elsa.

"Guy, you won't defeat this army. I will never allow it," said another voice. We looked around to see The Author with a bunch of Clones from the 501st legion, including Captain Rex. "Oh, but you won't be able to stop it, Author," said The Guy.

"Sir, he's sending droids after us," said Rex. "Well then we'll need to work fast. Elsa, I give command of the 501st legion to you," said The Author.

"I thought you said you didn't interact with our realities?" asked Ahsoka. "I interact with DCP. And this time I brought a little toy," he said.

He pulled out what looked like a sword, but he held it like a gun. Some droids came around a corner and he started blasting them.

"A gun sword? Really?" asked Elsa, also blasting droids. "Best thing ever," he said, covering the blade in light as a droid got too close. It cut the droid like a lightsabre.

I used my new Force powers and sent most of the droids into the lightsabres surrounding me.

The Author threw me something. I caught it and saw it was a lightsabre. But not just any lightsabre, this was Lyla's sabre.

" _We'll help you, let's do this,"_

I charged and sliced a group of droids in half.

 _ **Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

I deflected every blaster shot from the droids and helped our own droids, the Clones, and the rest of the Virtcast and our friends to defeat the army that The Guy had sent to us.

I ducked under what I guessed as an A2 Super Destroyer Droid, before slicing it in half. Another A1 rolled away from my lightsabre, but I caught it with my second sabre. A droid was about to attack me but was shot by The Author.

The Guy appeared.

"You guys go shut down the factory, I'll deal with The Guy," said The Author. We nodded and took what few droids we still had left to find the command room. The Clones had mostly survived, and were also following us.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We finally found the command room and took out the droids guarding it.

"How about we grab the designs first, that'll give the Empire a bit of a surprise when we add these droids to our ranks. Of course, we'll be upgrading their programming a bit," said Elsa. "Sounds good, but make it quick," said Clarissa.

"Master, more droids incoming," I said.

Clarissa and I defended the doorway while the data from the computers was put on a little data chip.

"Alright, done. Let's blow this place to oblivion," said Sarah. We placed bombs all over the room, and hooked them up to Chris's arm control panel.

We then proceeded to run out of the base.

Chris commanded our droids to retreat to a safe distance from the base, while Clarissa, the Clones and I split off to find The Author.

He was still fighting The Guy, his gun in its lightsabre mode.

"Time to go!" yelled Clarissa.

There was an explosion. Chris had detonated the bombs, and now the whole place was falling apart.

"You get out of here, I'll get out my own way," he said. We didn't ask questions and ran for the exit.

A couple of Clones got caught under some rubble.

We made it out just as the exit got covered up, and ran to the roads. A massive explosion engulfed the park and the Network's droids.

It also sent us flying.

I closed my eyes and tried to use the Force to slow my fall, but I never hit the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw that Savara was using the Force to keep all of us from crashing into the ground.

She let us down gently.

"I really did not know you could use the Force," said Oscar. "It's not her, it's us," said a voice.

Two ghosts came out of Savara's body.

"Lyla? Felix? How the hell did you do that?" asked Oscar. "It's a little thing we can do with the Force. We combined with Savara's Force presence and gave her the Force temporarily," said who I guessed was Lyla.

"Well, I think we should get back and report our success. Also, well, the explosion shut down the protection field so infected are closing in fast," said Elsa. "Agreed. Let's go," said Chris.

Lyla and Felix went back into Savara, and we just used the time travel device to transport us and our droid army back.

We appeared in the Arendelle courtyard. I guessed the droids were on the ships.

"How did your mission go?" asked Ellie. "Good, we found and destroyed a droid factory run by The Guy. We also gained some new droid designs to help against the Empire in our reality," said Elsa. "Well that's good. Chris should be getting back soon, for now, you should get some rest," said Jaina Solo. "Much needed rest. That was not easy," said Anna.

And so, we did just that.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Looks like this one is going to be a multi-chapter story. Anyway, hopefully I will start up Episode V soon, maybe before I leave. I have all this on a USB stick so I might be able to take it with me into the desert and do some updates, but I don't know. Also, this chapter was very delayed because we had a power outage that lasted from mid-day to around 4-4:30PM. And the laptop I am using was almost out of battery. Anyway, see ya!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
Minecast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here except the story and my OCs, yada yada yada. Yeah. Lol)**


	3. Story 2 Ch2: Battle of Terabithia II

**G'day Casters! I am back in Sister Holidays Shorts! Still sick though** **but that's not why I haven't been updating, I've been working on Sister Holidays Episode V, and am already 12,000 words into it. Anyway, this will continue on with the 2** **nd** **story, The Network of 2123.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Story II: The Network of 2123**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Battle of Terabithia II**_

 _ **Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

 **Dragoncast Productions**

 **2123 Galactic Standard Time**

I was in the command room when I saw NF Chris return.

NF Jaina went over to him and they started chatting. I knew she was telling him about the intel we had received about an attack on Qeios.

"Alright listen up," he said, getting everyone's attention. "We need to protect Qeios against the Network. Send an alert to them, tell them to get the Guardians ready. I will personally take Fury Squadron to help them out," he said. The room was filled with noise again and I went to NF Chris.

"We can help too," I said. "Yeah, follow us to Galia 1 and do a surprise attack behind them when they start," he said. "Alright, I'll get the _Night Fury Guardian_ and the _Soul of Arendelle_ ready, with some Arendelle and Qeios Star Destroyers," I said.

"Just be careful, their Warships and Battle Cruisers are much more powerful than your _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyers," he said. "Please, call them _Imperator II_ -class Star Destroyers. And we've done some slight upgrades. But the _Night Fury Guardian_ will be our main power," I said. "Still, be careful. I made their ships and I made them far more powerful than any Star Wars ships, except maybe the Death Star," he said. "Even a _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyer? Because the _Guardian_ is more powerful than that," I said. "A what class?" he seemed confused. "Owned. The _Nebula_ -class is super powerful, so the _Virtula_ -class should be able to do some damage to the Network," I said. "Alright, if you say so."

He went to the hangar while I got the others.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

The _Soul of Arendelle_ led the Arendelle Royal Fleet, some Qeios Empire ships, and the _Night Fury Guardian_ to Galia 1, after the familiar shuttles of Fury Squad had gone using their wormhole generators.

Most of the Qeios Empire was busy helping the Arendelle Army of this reality against the Network.

Once we came out of hyperspace, we saw some Casters Network Warships and a Capital Cruiser in front of us. They went down to the planet, and we followed.

The attack started in front of us, the Network causing much damage.

But now it was our turn.

I sent out the order and all of our ships started their attack.

I went to my X-Wing and entered the battle. Anna and Kairi followed me as we blasted our way through a squadron of enemy Dragonborns.

The _Night Fury_ took a hit but seemed to still be working.

I went after an enemy fighter and shot him down.

"We should focus on the Capital Cruiser," I said. "Copy that," all the Virtcast focused on the Capital Cruiser with IFG and DCP Queen Rivatha and Woodrow.

It soon went down, but not before getting a hit off on the _Guardian_ with its primary destructor cannon. The _Guardian_ fell back and attempted to get out of range of any of the other warships' destructor cannons.

"Shit, they're all over me," said Clarissa. "I got you Clarissa, don't worry," I said, coming around behind her.

But by the time I lined up the shot all five of the fighters in front of me were frozen and falling to the ground, where they shattered into a million pieces.

"You're welcome," said Savara.

We proceeded to take down another Warship pretty quickly.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Soon, it was over and we were heading back to Disney.

We all went to sleep after arriving. But, being a different realm, we didn't go to the Wake.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

About a week and a lot of battles later, we were all called to Arendelle.

"What's going on?" asked Ellie. "We have managed to break the firewalls protecting the internal systems of Terabithia undetected," said Michael. "Great!" said DCP Rivatha. "Now, all we have to do is hack into the systems," said Bryson.

They started up their NetScreens and within a minute, hacked into Terabithia's internal systems.

The command room changed its information from Arendelle's to Terabithia's.

"The firewalls might be better but all the systems look like standard Network systems," said NF Chris.

We all looked at the security cameras, which were showing Terabithia, not Arendelle. "There he is, the leader of the Network. Joshua," said NF Chris.

A few days later we were ready to attack.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Our forces were distributed equally around Terabithia in a perfect circle, completely undetected.

Again, Savara and Oscar had been teamed up with us for the attack.

"Alright, let's start the attack," said Chris over the comm.

We all started advancing. When a shot was fired from a Terabithian turret, we went into a full on charge and stormed the kingdom.

 _ **Ahsoka Tano's POV:**_

I deflected a blaster shot right back at the Terabithian Warrior and cut up another one.

I followed Clarissa into the castle and we went all out on these guys.

Until I was Force blasted back into a wall.

My vision blurred for a second, but I sensed a disturbance. I held one of my lightsabres up just in time to block a darksabre.

I got my vision back and saw a warrior was attacking me with a darksabre. Looking around, I saw a bunch of darksabres in the room.

"That wasn't part of the plan," said Savara, using her sister's lightsabre to attack the warrior on top of me. "Not at all. Did you know the Network had darksabres?" asked Clarissa, fending off another warrior. "No, none of us did," she said.

I jumped up and locked sabres with two warriors.

"Where's Elsa when you need her?" I asked, kicking one of the warriors in the face while cutting the other one's stomach. An ice spike ended up in the guy I kicked, and I saw Elsa.

"Right here Tano, right bloody here," she said.

I used the Force to knock back a warrior that was about to attack Elsa.

"Shit, we're outnumbered," said Clarissa. "I can fucking see that," said Savara. "Come on Arendelle, don't let us down," I heard Elsa mumble.

Almost as soon as she said that, the previously inactive interior turrets activated and focused on the warriors.

"Just in time," I said.

Most of the warriors were wiped out, but the Force sensitives with darksabres destroyed the turrets with the Force.

"Not good," said Elsa.

"Stop," said a voice over the loudspeakers throughout the kingdom. "Joshua Pullen, fake leader of the Casters Network, is dead. I am taking the Network back. Anyone not loyal to the true Casters Network, will be terminated," I looked at the remaining warriors. Some of them deactivated their darksabres.

But some didn't.

And they continued their attack.

I blocked some Force lightning.

"Ah ha! Guys, get to cover," said Clarissa. I looked at her, confused.

"That'll destroy the entire castle," said Elsa. "If you're talking about what I think you are, if the castle's shields are up it won't damage it at all," said Savara. "How do you know about it?" asked Clarissa. "Dad told us about it," she said. "Ah, okay. Well, raise the shields and get out of here," she said.

I was still confused. But Elsa grabbed my arm and took me to cover, Savara following after talking to her dad on her commlink.

I heard a humming sound as the castle's shields activated.

"Come get me," said Clarissa.

She was hit by Force lightning.

"NO!" I tried to run to her, but Elsa tightened her grip on my arm, making it impossible to escape.

"What are you doing?!" I asked her. "Just, watch. Actually, don't. You'll see either way," she said.

She pulled me and Savara into a huddle under a piece of rubble, blocking our view.

"Close your eyes, things are about to get bright," she said. We did so.

 _ **Clarissa Caster's POV:**_

I felt the lightning hit me, and felt myself becoming one with the Force.

I saw what was happening from outside my body. The warrior was in pain and not able to stop the lightning, like The Guy and Tey Martyl had before.

The lightning surrounded me as I started floating up into the air. I smirked, and let go of the power. Once again, a thick, steady beam of pure light burst out of me. Waves of power spread in all directions, destroying almost everything in their path.

As I had grown older, my powers had grown too. This was much more powerful than the last two times.

I felt Terabithia's shields straining under the stress of holding back this much power. All the enemy warriors were kneeling in pain, the life being sucked out of them by the Force. And the guy I was doing this too? His Force aura was exploding, and his body was disintegrating.

Explosions went off as the shields started to fail. The surrounding ships were also losing power. Some of the weaker ships were already crashing into the ground. Fortunately, all our Star Destroyers and the _Night Fury Guardian_ had fled to orbit.

Finally, I let out the last of my power.

I collapsed to the ground, unable to move. I had been tired out.

Elsa, Ahsoka, and Savara coming towards me was the last thing I saw, before I completely lost consciousness.

 _ **Ice Fury Savara's POV:**_

I followed Elsa and Ahsoka over to where Clarissa was lying on the ground.

I still had the Force from my siblings, so when she fell unconscious I felt it. And I had felt her in the Force when she had done the attack, it was as if she had become part of the Force. It was weird.

I looked around and saw all the warriors were dead, and the castle was quite damaged.

Fortunately, our forces had been evacuated out of the area so they all hopefully survived.

"Master!" Ahsoka ran to Clarissa's unconscious body. "She's fine, just unconscious. That's not the first time she's done that, but she's never been that powerful. I guess her powers have grown with her," said Elsa. "That's an understatement. That was much more impressive than last time. And since last time she destroyed an entire school and the _Wooden Samurai_ , that's saying something," said my dad. "Much more impressive than how you explained it too," I said. "Indeed."

I rushed to him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"The Network will soon be ours again, Sav," he said. "I knew you could do it daddy," I said. "Sarah did a lot of it," he said. "Yeah, I was the one who got in a sword fight with Josh," laughed Sarah. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you won?" I laughed. "Good work Aunty Sarah."

"It's not over yet, but I think from here on out we can handle it. You guys can head back to your reality, since I'm sure you have another adventure on its way," said dad. "We probably do. Good luck on the Network guys, tell us how it goes in Multirealm," said Elsa. "We will Elsa, don't worry," said Sarah.

We waved to Elsa and Ahsoka as they carried Clarissa to where the _Night Fury_ had landed outside.

"Good bye, Virtcast," I said quietly.

The _Night Fury_ took off and disappeared into the clouds.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After a few months, the Network was back at full strength and pure again. No one forgot how much we owed this victory to the Virtcast though.

We would never forget that.

 **And now Sister Holidays Shorts Story II: The Network of 2123 is at an end. Might have gone on for a little longer, but I wanted to finish this and get to other shorts, as well as hopefully some updates to my other stories. Also, Sister Holidays Episode V is going very good! I know I said it at the beginning, but it took me a few days to write this unfortunately. But yeah, Episode V is definitely coming within a few months (That was a lie, it took nearly a year… Sorry! But it is out now, along with Episode VI. Episode VII is also at least half-way finished.) Though I might not finish it before I go out on a trip, it still should be soon. So, hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will see y'all next time!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
Minecast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here except my OCs and stuff like that, you know the drill.)**


	4. Story 3: Attack On Tholoth

**G'day Casters! My name's Virtcast Chris and I am back in SHS! Alright, update on SH5 before we begin, I have begun working on it again after a long time of nothing, but it will still take a while. This is the longest time it's taken to write a Sister Holidays Episode ever. Sorry! (Actually, that ended up being Episode VI, took over a year. Hopefully it stays with SH6 being the longest to create…)  
This story is based during the middle of Sister Holidays Episode V though, so it seems like you're going to get a taste of what's coming in the next Episode. We are going to Katooni and her friends' view of the attack on Tholoth before and after the Virtcast arrived. (This might be a short one)**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 _ **Story III: Attack On Tholoth**_

 _ **The Virtcast sent The Sky Walker on the run after their surprise arrival over Geonosis, but, while they were busy with helping The Sky Walker's former apprentice, Cierra Skywalker, he and a group of Disney's forces attacked a town on the planet Tholoth. Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi, and Byph were forced to defend without any reinforcements from the Rebels or the Virtcast…**_

 _ **One-Shot: Attack On Tholoth**_

 _ **Katooni's POV:**_

 **0 BBY; 2036 Earth time**

It's been 19 years since Master Caster saved us from the Great Jedi Purge, and still he hasn't come to help us. We've been surviving alone on my home planet of Tholoth.

I was with Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi, and Byph in the town we had been staying in. We were just hanging out pretty much.

However, an _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer in plain grey became visible as it entered the atmosphere.

This got us suspicious.

No Star Destroyers had plain paint schemes. Even the Imperial Star Destroyers had slight designs and the Imperial logo on them.

But it was clear this wasn't a friendly, when bombers, fighters, and unmarked Imperial Shuttles came out of it and headed straight for the town.

"Oh kriff, get ready for a fight!" I said. We all ignited our lightsabres, and alerted the local guards. They had some Starfighters and soldiers, but not as many as the enemy.

The bombers started doing bombing runs of the town, and the enemy TIE Fighters were doing much better than our allies.

The shuttles landed and unloaded a combination of new-looking Stormtroopers and weird humanoid mice creatures who proceeded to kill everyone in sight.

I deflected some shots and cut down a few Stormtroopers. But there were too many.

"We need to retreat," said Zatt. "I think you're right," said Petro.

We fell back, still trying to deflect blaster bolts back at the Stormtroopers and mice creatures.

But that wasn't their only line of defence.

A being in Jedi Robes came out in front of us, green and yellow lightsabres in hand.

I recognised the sabres instantly as Ahsoka Tano's blades.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Oh so serious. Well, young Katooni, who I am does not matter. Because in a few minutes, you'll all be dead," the figure said, his or her voice sounding like about 50 voices all talking at once, some I recognised, some I didn't.

Anakin Skywalker was one that I did recognise, and Senator Amidala too.

I looked at the others, and nodded.

We all went in at the same time, ganging up on the enemy Jedi. I ducked under a swing and caught another one, before jumping over the Jedi's head. It avoided my swing all while blocking every other sabre that was coming at it.

The fight was short lived before the Jedi's yellow sabre cut clean through Byph.

"BYPH!" I yelled. The Jedi laughed.

"Soon, you shall all die," it said, but it jumped away.

By now the town was completely destroyed, and the enemies had all left. I saw another ship entering the atmosphere, and led everyone to a hiding place.

"Byph… He- he's gone," said Ganodi, starting to cry. "Whoever this Jedi is, they're going to pay," I said. "Revenge is not the Jedi way, Katooni. Calm down," said Petro.

He was right, but I could tell even he still wanted revenge.

And we would get it, someday.

For now, we sensed some more presences in the Force.

"Shh," we all hid in the building.

As the presences got close, I ignited my blue lightsabre and jumped through the smoke to attack. I was met by a purple lightsabre.

"Katooni," said a familiar voice. I backed away, recognising it with ease, and removed the hood of my robes.

"Master Caster?"

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After some explaining on why Chris didn't come to get us, we heard Ahsoka fighting. We went to check on her, only to find her unconscious.

"She's alive, just unconscious," said Chris. "Same might not be said for us," said Elsa.

The Jedi from before, which the Virtcast had called The Sky Walker, was on top of a building.

"Smart girl, but not smart enough," he said as he jumped down and attacked. Elsa made him trip with her ice, while Chris went in for a strike. He blocked it, and was about to kill Chris when I came in and caught his blade on mine. Vestara came in for an attack, but he blocked it and knocked both of them away.

I was on my own fighting The Sky Walker once again.

I used all the lightsabre training I had to fend him off. Petro came in, but got a punch to the face sending him unconscious. I blocked his sabre as he was about to kill Petro. I grabbed Petro's lightsabre as The Sky Walker tried to get me with his second blade, and I blocked that too.

I fought him off again until Elsa, Rebecca, Sarah, and Vestara came in for an attack. He dodged a blast from Elsa and jumped over Sarah, catching Rebecca's lightsabre on the way. Vestara sent Force lightning at him but he caught it on his lightsabre. Rebecca and I both attacked but he sent out a Force blast which knocked us all back.

Vestara crashed into a building and went unconscious. Her lightsabre went flying and landed in Chris's hands. I had lost both my sabres in the blast, and everyone else was unconscious.

Chris threw his purple lightsabre to me, and I caught it. I also grabbed one of Ahsoka's white sabres. Chris grabbed another sabre from his pocket which I instantly recognised as the one he had used in our training matches.

He ignited the red blade, now looking like a full on Sith with two red sabres, and even started using Dark Side Force Techniques like he used to as we charged at The Sky Walker.

My concentration was boosted higher than it had ever been before. And our fight was merciless, and intense.

I was confident about our likely victory.

 **And boom, I'm not spoiling any more of it. Anyway, keep an eye out for SH5 in the future, and you'll get an explanation about what's going on here. As I said, it's pretty short, but still. I hope you enjoyed that! Also, if anyone is wondering about the time where Elsa was ignoring Anna, as mentioned in 'Hans' Fall,' I was going to put it here, but then plans changed and it appears as a flashback in Sister Holidays Episode V. So yeah, I'll see you all then!**

 **-Virtcast Chris  
Caster Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or anything Disney related in this story, only my OCs and the storyline itself. God help you all if I did own it XD)**


	5. Story 4: Death Star Assault

**G'day Casters! Yay! Another Short! Well, this time it's actually based after Episode VI of Sister Holidays. Time for a sneak-peak of a certain new character or two… (Also, just a warning, there's a small, maybe kinda big, spoiler to Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens, so be careful if you haven't seen the movie)**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Story IV: Death Star Assault**_

 _ **It's 4 ABY and the Galactic Empire has built a second Death Star! The Rebel Fleet has been sent to destroy it, and the Virtcast have decided to join! But there may be a small issue on Queen Rivatha's part…**_

 _ **One-Shot: Death Star Assault**_

 _ **Rivatha Furai Borne's POV:**_

 **4 ABY; 2041 Earth Time**

 **Sleep**

The Rebel Fleet was amassing to destroy the newly built Death Star II over Endor.

I was on the _Imperial Destructor II_ , an _Imperator II_ -class Star Destroyer of the Qeios Empire, and the only Earth Alliance ship available for support on this attack.

"Alright, Han and the ground team have gone. Won't be long before we join in the fight," said Elsa, a good friend of mine, Queen of Arendelle, and the leader of the Virtcast.

"Then you can return to taking care of your daughter in the Wake," I smiled. "Yeah. She's three now, so she's a little less demanding. But I would still rather be there than here," she said. "I know what you mean," I said.

Elsa looked at me, before I realised what it seemed like I was implying.

"Oh n-no, n-not like that. I-I don't mean I know how you feel about the Wake. I've never even been there," I quickly said. Elsa seemed to drop it, which made me sigh in relief.

Okay, I admit, I'm lying. I have been to the Wake. In fact, I'm the same as Elsa and the rest of the Virtcast. I have a life in the Wake, just as much as I do here.

I also have a seven-year-old daughter in the Wake named Sonia, after my child-hood friend, Sonia, here in the Dream Realm.

I kept it a secret because, unlike the Virtcast, I wasn't prepared to be the Warrior Queen I am here, in the Wake.

"Well, we should get some rest before the battle," Elsa said. I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," we both went to our quarters, and had a nap.

 **Wake**

It was still night when I woke up in the Wake.

I looked to my side and saw Max, my husband, still sound asleep.

I got out of bed without waking him. I went to the kitchen to get a snack, but I stopped when I heard a sound.

It sounded like talking, and I felt like I recognised the voice.

I went to another door, and slowly opened it.

"No, stop," came the voice. I could see Sonia in her bed, but she was restless.

 _I guess she's having a nightmare,_ I thought.

I walked to her bed and tried to wake her up.

"AH!" she awoke with a quick yelp. "Shh, you're okay sweetie, it was just a nightmare," I said. I could see her tears glistening in the moonlight. "You wanna tell me what it was?" I asked, trying to comfort her. "A guy in a black outfit and mask was killing people. He had a red Star Wars lightsabre, and then he came towards me. You woke me up as he was trying to use the Force on my mind," she said.

 _Only one Sith I know can do that. Kylo Ren from Disney's Star Wars. I guess The Sky Walker is still able to influence our kids. But we won't have to worry about Ren, right? I swear if Han and Leia have a kid named, was it Ben? I'm going to kill him,_ I thought.

"It's okay, that Sith won't get to you," I said. "Because you'll protect me, right?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, because I'll protect you. Wanna have a snack before you go back to sleep?" I asked. Sonia smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

I laughed as the young girl practically jumped out of bed.

It was eleven at night, but she was always full of energy.

We had a quick snack, and I tucked Sonia back into bed, before going back to bed myself.

 **Sleep**

I woke up back in my quarters on the _Imperial Destructor II_.

I was about to leave the room, when I heard something. I put my hand on my darksabre, which I had gotten since it was more effective than a sword in this place, and looked around the room.

My eyes fell on my cupboard.

Darksabre in hand, I crept towards the cupboard. I opened the doors quickly and ignited the black sabre.

In the cupboard, there was a scared looking girl who was still a kid.

I recognised her instantly.

"Sonia?" I asked. She seemed to recognise my voice, as a bit of her fear disappeared.

"Mummy? Is that you?" she asked. I deactivated my darksabre. "Yeah, it's me sweetie. How'd you get here?" I asked. "I don't know. When I went back to sleep, I woke up here. I saw you in bed, and didn't recognise you because of your hair and outfit, and hid in the closet," she explained. "I see. So, you're old enough to enter the Dream Realm now… Interesting," I said, more to myself.

"The Dream Realm?" asked Sonia. "This place, it's a different realm from our own. Me and some others go here when we sleep, and we're kinda famous. Not gonna lie. I'm the Queen of a kingdom called Qeios, people usually dub me the Warrior Queen of Qeios. I have close ties with the Virtcast, who I'm assuming you've heard of," I said. Sonia nodded.

"You're a Queen?" she asked excitedly. "Yep!" I said. "Does that mean, I'm a Princess?" I nodded. "Princess Sonia of Qeios. Not bad," I smirked. "I wanna be a Warrior like you," she said. "One day, my girl. One day, you'll be taking my place in this realm," I said.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Riva, it's almost time to go. You awake?" came Elsa's voice. "Yeah, I'm awake. I'll be out in a sec Els," I replied. "Where are you going?" asked Sonia. "To destroy the second Death Star," I answered. "Whoa, this Dream Realm is set in Star Wars? Awesome!" I laughed at her reaction.

I then realised something.

"It won't be safe for you here, but taking you out there means the others will probably find out I'm from the Wake… Ah whatever. They'll find out sooner or later, come on," I took her hand and opened the door to find Elsa and Anna across the hall.

"And who's this?" asked Anna, spotting Sonia instantly. I sighed, and hesitated. "This is my daughter, Sonia," I said. "Your dau- hang on. You're from the Wake aren't you!" said Elsa, a lot quicker at putting the dots together than I thought she would be.

 _That's my Elsa._

"Yeah, I am," I said. "So earlier, you actually did mean you knew how I felt," she said. I nodded. "Yep. Because I felt the same way about Sonia," I said. "Well, this is all good and stuff, but where's she gonna stay during the fight?" asked Anna. "There's a chance the Death Star will focus on the _Imperial Destructor II_ instead of the Rebel ship it's supposed to destroy. So she won't be safe here," said Elsa. "The _Night Fury_ would be a safer bet, though it'll be right in the middle of battle," said Anna. "Nothing can keep up with a _Qeios_ -class Starfighter, especially the Royal Q-90 series that I fly. I hate putting her in the middle of battle, but maybe Sonia will be safer with me. After all, our fighters are two seaters," I said. "Alright. Just make sure you do your best out there," said Elsa. I nodded, and looked at Sonia.

"Don't worry, I'll help out in the fighter," she said.

"This is Gold Leader, we're in position and awaiting orders," came Lando Calrissian's voice over our commlinks. "Alright, it's time. Let's get to our fighters and get out there. Remember, we're on skeletal squads this time because it's all we could fit in this cruiser," said Elsa.

She was right, because we had to fit fighters from the Qeios Empire, the Arendelle Royal Army, the Republic Remnant, and the Virtcast Army all on one Star Destroyer, we were limited.

"It's all we'll need," I said.

We ran to the hangar which was full of Qeian Q-75 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters, Arendelleian XJ5 'ChaseX' X-Wings, Republic ARC-170 Fighters, and Virtcast Stealth-Xs, along with the _Night Fury_ , an Eta 2 _Actis_ -class Interceptor, a Delta-7B _Aethersprite_ -class Light Interceptor, three T-70 X-Wings, and a Q-90 _Qeios_ -class Starfighter.

"Good luck out there," said Vestara as she and Chris passed us and headed to the _Night Fury_. "You too," I said.

I saw Ahsoka and Clarissa getting ready in their Jedi Starfighters, while Elsa and Anna joined Kairi with their T-70 X-Wings. The various remaining members of the Virtcast were mainly flying Stealth-Xs.

"Alright, come on," I said. I led Sonia to my Q-90 Starfighter. The normal Q-75 _Qeios_ -class Starfighter had a similar look to that of the Clone Z-95 Starfighter used in the Clone Wars, but was built more like a T-65 X-Wing, apart from the lack of X-Wing S-foils. It was much more manoeuvrable than most other Starfighters too. My Q-90 however, had even more manoeuvrability, and was much upgraded from the previous Q-75 model used by the Qeios Empire. It also had more of a similarity to the Z-95 Headhunter than the T-65 X-Wing.

"R5 will aid us in battle, but I'm going to be relying on you. You have control over the rear guns, and will need to take out any pursuers that we get," I said to Sonia. "Got it. Now to figure out how to use the guns," "I'll show you how before we take off," I said.

I gave Sonia a quick tutorial on the rear guns, before we both got in the fighter with my R5 Astromech.

"Alright, let's give these Imperial bastards some hell," came Chris's voice over the comms.

"Remember Sonia, stay calm. Don't panic. I'm relying on you," I said. "Don't worry mum, nothing's gonna get past me!" Sonia replied from behind me. "That's my girl," I smirked as I powered the engines up.

The Star Destroyer was in hyperspace with the Rebel ships, but we came out near Endor as the last of the fighters in the hangar powered up.

"Alright move out!" I yelled through the comms.

We all took off out of the hangar and joined the Rebel fighters and the _Millennium Falcon_ on the run towards the half-finished Death Star. The _Night Fury_ passed me as they were to join the attack first with the _Falcon_.

"Get ready," I said to Sonia. "I've never been readier," she replied. I was surprised at how calm she sounded, considering she was seven and in a Starfighter going towards an Imperial Death Star.

"Here come the TIEs," said Chris over the comms. I started blasting away at the TIEs in front of me as they went through our cloud of fighters.

I kept an eye behind me to see how Sonia went.

I was shocked when she blasted a TIE out of existence as soon as it came into her view.

"Nice shot," I said. I quickly pulled up to avoid a crash, which pretty much stopped any reply from Sonia as the g-force was hard on both of us. "You'll get used to that," I assured her. "You sure?" she laughed.

"The shields are still up," said Lando. I checked my scanners and didn't get a reading on them, which is exactly what Wedge said.

We broke off the attack anyway, and I spotted a bunch of Imperial Star Destroyers closing in.

"Now the real fight starts," I said. "Bring it on," said Sonia.

I came in behind the _Falcon_ and took out a couple of TIE Fighters that were following it.

"Drats," I heard Sonia say. "What's going on back there," I asked, pulling evasive manoeuvres as a precaution. "We got a TIE Interceptor behind us who is evading my shots," she replied. "Interceptor behind us that we can't take out. A little help would be appreciated," I said over the comms. "I got ya Rivatha," said Cierra who was flying her own personalized purple Z-95 Starfighter with the batman logo on it.

The old Clone Z-95 Starfighter was not a common sight anymore, but it was very good in combat which is why I based our fighters on it.

I avoided green shots from the TIE, which was then destroyed by the blue shots from Cierra's Z-95.

"Thanks Skywalker," I said. "Anytime, Your Majesty," she replied.

I was doing a fly-by of the _Imperial Destructor II_ when I caught a glimpse of green in the corner of my eye. By instinct, I pulled away from the Star Destroyer and did a sharp U-turn. The _Imperial Destructor II_ was blown to bits behind us as the Death Star revealed that it was indeed operational.

"It's a trap!" said Sonia, though I could tell she was just making fun of Admiral Ackbar's famous line. "Joking at a time like this? You're already a true Virtcast member," I laughed. "Yippee!" she said, also laughing.

"I hope that shield goes down soon," said Sarah. We all knew it would though. "Han will get it done soon, we just gotta give him some more time!" said Lando.

I flew towards an Imperial Star Destroyer and sent some torpedoes at the bridge. "Bulls eye," I smirked as I flew over the explosion.

Sonia was still firing away at the TIEs around us, and I think she'd probably gotten more kills than me by now.

"Gun's jammed!" panicked Sonia. "Ah shit. R5, try to get the gun working again," I said as I avoided a group of TIEs that were behind us. "It's no use, there's too many," Sonia said.

A TIE Fighter hit our fighter and knocked out our communication.

"We've lost the comms. We're on our own unless R5 can fix it up," I said.

I flew as close to the Death Star as I could with the shields still up, and managed to evade the TIEs.

Until one came out from the Death Star and got a direct hit on R5.

"That's not good. We've lost R5," said Sonia. "Hold on, we're gonna go back to one of the cruisers," I said. "Too late!" she yelled as a shot hit directly on one of our engines. "Fuck. Okay, I'm going to try to bring us down on the planet," I said.

Sonia shot the TIE as I tried to get the ship under control, resulting in her clean shot.

My vision was blocked as we entered the atmosphere of Endor's forest moon. The scanners exploded from the heat, so I was flying blind. I used the feeling of gravity to level the fighter out, and tried to get what was left of the engines to slow us down.

The flaming died down enough for me to see, and I dodged a tree that we almost crashed into.

"Hold on tight, we're crashing this thing," I said. "Not entirely comforting," said Sonia.

I brought the ship down into the jungle. Dodging the trees wasn't easy, but I managed.

"Ah crap. There's an Imperial base up ahead," I said, seeing a building through the trees.

I brought us lower to the ground.

We were still going over 500 kilometres per hour. I took a deep breath and made the final descent.

I lurched forward as we hit the ground, and knocked myself unconscious on the controls.

 _ **Sonia Borne's POV:**_

I was forced into my seat when the fighter touched the ground.

We slid through the jungle at high speeds, and by the time we finally stopped, there wasn't much left of the fighter. The wings were gone, any remains of R5 were probably a kilometre or two behind us, and most of the body of the Fighter was destroyed too. The glass had shattered, and had given me a lot of cuts. My vision was blurry and I had a headache, but I slowly lifted myself out of the ruined fighter.

I looked behind me and saw my mum unconscious in her seat, a massive cut on her head with blood pouring down her face.

 _I hope she's okay,_ I thought to myself.

I knew there wasn't much point in trying to wake her, since she had probably returned to the Wake.

I grabbed a rag and did a quick bandage over the cut.

 _That'll have to do._

"Don't worry mum, I'll get us out of here," I said.

I looked around, and my heart sank. We were in the middle of an Imperial base.

"Or not…"

I looked back in the ruined cockpit and spotted a blaster. I picked it up, along with mum's darksabre.

I heard heavy footsteps on the forest floor, and looked around. I spotted some Stormtroopers coming towards us.

 _Crap._

I checked the blaster and took off the safety switch.

 _Hmm, a DC-15S huh? Let's see if I can shoot a blaster instead of a Starfighter's guns._

I aimed at a Stormtrooper, and shot. Surprisingly, my aim with a blaster was just as good as my aim with a Starfighter, as I killed him with my first shot.

"There! Blast her!"

They started returning fire, so I ignited mum's darksabre. I may not be a Jedi, but it was worth a go if I could deflect some of the shots.

I blasted another Stormtrooper as I tried to dodge and deflect as many of their shots as I could.

Unfortunately, more came.

I was outgunned.

Until an explosion took most of them out.

I looked up and saw three Q-75 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters flying overhead.

"Thank you Qeios," I said to myself as I ran to one of the Stormtroopers. I grabbed his commlink and tried to contact the _Night Fury_.

" _Night Fury_ here, what's up?" came a girl's voice. "This is Sonia, Queen Rivatha's daughter. I'm stuck on the moon, and Rivatha's unconscious," I said. "Copy that. You think you can still fight?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Alright. We'll send a shuttle down for Rivatha. You can go with one of the other Qeios fighters," she said.

As she said that, a Qeios Starfighter landed next to our crashed one. The gunner got out.

"I'll take care of Queen Rivatha, you go help destroy the Death Star," he said. I nodded, and jumped in the Starfighter.

The gun controls were a little different, but still had the same basic design.

"You ready kid?" asked the pilot. "I sure am," I replied. We took off and went back into space.

"The shields are down, let's go," said Elsa. "Alright, cover us from behind," said the pilot. "You don't have to worry about a thing," I said as I shot down a TIE Interceptor.

We followed the _Falcon_ and some other fighters into the Death Star. I shot down as many TIEs as I could, but the gun on this fighter seemed to overheat easily, so I couldn't shoot as much as I would have been able to in the Q-90.

Most of the rebel fighters split and went back to the surface, with some TIEs following them, but we kept following into the Death Star.

My next shots were at a pipe because the fighter turned too sharply for me to react as the radar dish of the _Millennium Falcon_ flew right past us and almost hit us.

We came out in the main reactor room and all shot at the reactor. As we left again, I sent some more shots into it just to be sure.

"Might want to go a bit faster," I said. "Once we get a pocket where we can get past the _Falcon_ ," said the pilot.

Fortunately, one came shortly and we sped past the _Falcon_ and the other fighters.

We were the first ones out as our fighter was the fastest, but everyone else made it out too.

"Hell yeah! Second Death Star down!" said someone over the comms.

The giant space station exploded behind us, and I had the best view of it in the back of the fighter.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After that, we went back to the planet and partied with the Ewoks. Though I didn't stick around for long, and went to sleep.

 **Wake**

When I woke up, it was daylight outside. I groaned and got out of bed.

When I exited my room, I saw mum and was relieved to see she was okay. Though the scar on her head was visible.

"Mum!" I said. "Sonia! How'd you go after I was knocked out?" she asked. "A fighter picked me up and I helped destroy the Death Star," I said. "Not bad. We'll make a warrior out of you yet," she laughed. "I'll be sure to help out however I can now that I go to the Dream Realm," I said. "I'm sure you will," mum smiled.

 **And that is the end! I hope you liked that little chapter. Think of it as an introduction to the eldest member of the New Virtcast. The current members are getting a little old, so it's best to bring new ones in. I've got a chart of all the new members, and their ages, abilities, relatives, etc. and will introduce them either in Episode VI or Episode VII of Sister Holidays. Or maybe even another Short? We'll see. See ya!**

 **-Virtcast Chris**  
 **Virtcast Productions 2015**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from my OCs.)**


	6. Story 5: An Interstellar Shooter

**G'day Casters! I'm back with another short, and that's because I decided to introduce at least one more character from the New Virtcast. Sonia is the eldest, and this girl is the second eldest, only 2 years younger. I don't want to spoil the ending I've planned for SH6 so I'll try to keep this short, but we'll see.**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues later on, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs)**

 _ **Story V: An Interstellar Shooter**_

 _ **It's 2 years after the second Death Star was destroyed, and Sonia Borne is already well on her way to being a warrior. But now the rest of the New Virtcast are beginning to come out to play. An interesting surprise awaits the Virtcast at the newest kid to become of age…**_

 _ **One-Shot: An Interstellar Shooter**_

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **6 ABY; 2043 Earth Time**

 **Wake**

It had been a quiet few weeks recently in the Dream Realm for us, though perhaps not so much for the New Republic.

Earth had been the first to join the New Republic, of course. Well, maybe not all of Earth. Some Imperial settlements still existed. But we were pleased with the way things were going.

A few days ago, our daughter's seventh birthday had taken place, and it was a pleasant change of pace for us. Though I was both curious, and worried.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **4 ABY; 2041 Earth Time**_

 _ **Sleep**_

" _So, you think the age to enter the Dream Realm might be seven?" I asked. Rivatha nodded. "It's the age both me and Sonia have appeared here. I recall Chris being seven when he appeared, same with Josh," she said. "But we were between 16-20 when we came in," I said. "Not exactly. That's when you gained control. I had seen you girls around Qeios a couple of days before you arrived in Arendelle. And Kairi had actually been a citizen of Qeios. I remember her causing a small bit of trouble in her younger days, almost rivalled you in causing issues for Qeios," she laughed quietly. "I bet. But you had control as soon as you got here, didn't you? And so did Sonia," I said. "You only gain control when you're strong enough. Josh's death in the real world strengthened you all, bringing you here. However, that's only the first generation. I came here as soon as I appeared, as my father had also come here, and had gained control. I never knew how though, unless his mother had come here before him. Because boys don't seem to gain control," she said. "So that means, all our kids will come in at the age of seven, just like you and Sonia," I figured. Rivatha nodded. "That means two years until Stella comes in, three or four for most of the others," she said._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **6 ABY; 2043 Earth Time**

 **Wake**

Stella hadn't appeared yet, but I knew it had taken up to a month for Sonia to get in after turning seven.

Looking at the bright side of this year though, and Cierra had just had a child too. The girl was of Skywalker blood, because of The Sky Walker injecting Skywalker blood into Cierra, but we weren't worried.

All Skywalkers fall, but all Skywalkers are brought back to the light.

Even Vader and Caedus, who were redeemed right before they died.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

At the moment, I was racing both Chris, and our daughter, Stella, through an obstacle course.

Both me and Chris still had the Force in the Wake, Chris from our fight with Elaine, and me as a side effect of combining my light and dark again. But, much to our surprise, Stella showed signs of the Force too.

I guess I _was_ Sensitive when I was pregnant with her.

We came to a wall that normal people would have to climb, but I just Force leaped to the top. I stopped for a second to see where Stella and Chris were. Chris was already in the air and landed next to me.

"Let's see if she's learned to control her powers," he said. She had certainly been using the Force to increase her speed, which meant we both had too as well, otherwise she was too fast for us.

As Stella reached the wall, I caught a glimpse of the concentration on her face, and she Force leaped.

She didn't even land on the wall, she jumped straight over it.

"Gotta keep up!" she yelled back, laughing. "Not bad," I said, before Force dashing off the side of the wall, rolling on the ground, and sprinting after her. Chris was right behind me.

We caught up just as Stella reached the end.

"Not bad Stell," said Chris. "I see you're learning to control and use your powers," I said. "All thanks to the constant training," she sighed.

I felt a bit of guilt for putting her through that, but it was needed.

"I'm sorry, but the training is needed. You know what our job is, and that it's up to you to help out when you're older," I said calmly. "I know, and I really don't mind it. I want to help you all, but I also just want to live as normal a life as I can with being the daughter of two of the Virtcast's most powerful members," she said. "I know. We try to keep your life as normal as we can despite the training and I'd say you know that. I kinda know how you feel," said Chris. "Yeah so do I. My dad was a bit strict," I said. "Don't remind me," he replied.

I just laughed at the memory of Chris and my dad meeting.

"Well, you two aren't exactly strict, so there is that," said Stella. "Indeed we aren't," I smiled.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should head home," said Chris. Sure enough, the sun was nearing the horizon.

"You got it."

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After arriving home, we had dinner and prepared for bed.

"Hey, Stella?" I called, knocking on her bedroom door. "Come on in," she said.

I entered the room, and saw her lazily lying in bed with an old Nintendo 3DS.

"I see you found Chris's old 3DS," I laughed. "Yep," she said. I noticed the cartridge and laughed. "You sure do take after him," I said.

The game she was playing was The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D.

"What? Zelda's a fun game!" she said. "Yeah I never said it wasn't," I said, trying to defend myself. I knew better than anyone to not get between a gamer and their games.

"Anyway, what's up mum?" she asked. "Well, I was thinking about something Rivatha said. You'll probably end up in the Sleep within the next month, so I just wanted to make sure you knew that and were ready," I said.

She closed the 3DS and put it on the table beside the bed.

"I think you know the answer to that. Of course I'm ready, I already know how to use the Force, and I have basic sword skills. Also, blaster training," she said.

It was true, she had opted to do the blaster training herself, and was quite good at it. She had also taught herself how to use a sword, much like Chris had done around his early teens. She had eagerly learned the Force from both of us too, though I had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't become lazy with it. She knew that too, so she was trying to secretly teach herself how to just hide her presence in the Force. She had no idea that I knew about her secret training, but I didn't stop her because that Fore ability had come in useful for all of us on many occasions. And the fact that she was teaching herself was good.

"I know, and you are pretty bloody good with a blaster. But you should also know that going to the Dream Realm is tiring, so you can't go during school weeks," I said. "Good thing the last day of school was yesterday and it doesn't start up until next month," she said.

"Well, I look forward to seeing any new powers and skills you gain in the Sleep," I said.

I was also curious as to how much her looks would change. Most of us looked similar, but had some differences. Rivatha looked quite different, as I had met her and Sonia in the Wake after the assault on the Death Star. She had long hair instead of short hair and it was just black, without the red streak through it. Sonia had adopted the short hair with the red streak, and had also decided short hair was more comfortable in the Wake, but in the Wake, she had it soft yet slightly messy, while in the Sleep it was a little more emo-like.

In the Wake, Stella was slim but the muscles from her training were very slightly visible, though more-so on her arms than her abs. Her abs weren't really that visible. Her eyes were a deep and very prominent blue, and her black hair was long and straight, though a little messy as she refused to brush it often.

My younger self from the beginning of this whole mess would certainly agree that she was cute.

"Sleep well my little star," I said, kissing her on the forehead. "Night mum," she giggled cutely.

I turned the light off and quietly shut the door, before heading to our bedroom.

"I sense something…" said Chris. "The beginning of something new," I said, knowing what he was sensing. Stella was about ready to enter the Dream Realm, and would join Sonia in assembling the New Virtcast. Next year, the year after, and the year after that, and in another seven years, the members of the New Virtcast would begin their journey in the Sleep.

"See you in the Sleep," he said, smiling. I kissed him and turned my light off.

We both drifted off to sleep.

 **Sleep**

I woke up in the _Night Fury_.

Chris and I were alone on a scouting mission to an outer-rim planet called Cadinth. We thought a Republic task force that was supposed to be returning from the galactic frontier may have come under attack while taking on supplies. We were sent first, with Ahsoka and the _Resolute II_ , now under New Republic control instead of Republic Remnant control, coming soon after with some various other New Republic Star Destroyers.

"Final jump and then we may be fighting," I said, preparing the _Night Fury_ to jump to hyperspace.

I caught a glimpse of something pale out of the corner of my eye, which then went back into the shadows in the dimly lit cockpit. I looked over to where I had seen it.

"Make the jump, I want to check something," I said. I had my hand on one of my red lightsabres as I cautiously approached the shadows.

I caught another glimpse of white, but it vanished too. I looked into the darkness, trying to use the Force to enhance my vision.

The Force illuminated two deep blue eyes in the dark, staring back at me. I recognised them instantly and smirked.

In the blink of an eye I used the Force to grab a blaster pistol, making sure it was on stun, and shot straight at the eyes.

Even with barely a second to react, the person in the darkness jumped away from the stun blast.

Before I could shoot again, the blaster was kicked out of my hand and I was thrown back into my chair by the Force.

Chris just looked on, an amused look on his face. He knew as well as I did who was on the ship. And sure enough, a young girl emerged from the shadows.

Her skin was ghostly white, and her blue eyes were mesmerising. Her long black hair flowing down her back. She had a dark grey singlet top on, and black combat pants which had a small white star on them, with black light combat shoes.

"That was one of the quickest reactions I've ever seen," I said, genuinely impressed. "Doesn't surprise me with who it's coming from," said Chris, still looking amused at how easily I had just gotten beaten by our daughter.

A small smirk could be seen on Stella's face.

She seemed a bit skinnier than in the Wake, and of course her skin was, as said before, ghostly white, instead of the normal slightly tanned skin she has in the Wake. The muscles she had developed weren't visible, but I could tell she was much stronger and much more agile here.

"Well then, welcome, Stella," I said, regaining some composure and looking back at the hyperspace tunnel we were in.

"This is a lot different actually being here rather than just hearing about it and seeing it in pictures and videos," said Stella. Her voice seemed to be quieter, slightly colder, and almost completely emotionless.

It actually gave me shivers.

Though I knew this was the same girl who had accidently ended up in a rather amusing tangle with Sonia a year ago in the Wake. The same girl that we had spent the last seven years caring for.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. "To Cadinth, we think a Republic strike team there might be under attack," said Chris. "Well, it would help if I had a weapon," she said. "Oh no, sorry Stella, but you're not going down there if there is a battle," he said.

Before Stella could argue, I spoke up. "Tell you what, how about you two stay in the _Night Fury_. Cover the battle from the sky. I'll go down and fight on the ground. That way Stella can learn more about how to pilot the _Night Fury_ too, and work its weapons," I said. "Not a bad idea, it'll be her ship soon anyway," said Chris.

I looked to Stella. "Yeah sure, it's better than not doing anything at all," she said. We nodded.

"Well, in-case there is a battle there, let me show you how to use the guns," I said. She nodded.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I taught her the basics of the turbolasers the _Night Fury_ was equipped with, before we came out of hyperspace to see a couple of Republic cruisers.

And Imperial Star Destroyers.

"Looks like there is a battle alright," I said.

We went down to where the strike team were. Sure enough, there was a large Imperial force bearing down on the small strike team and outpost.

The _Night Fury_ hovered above the ground and I jumped out, using the Force to soften the fall. I landed gracefully and ignited dual red lightsabres, immediately entering the battle.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

As mum jumped out and ignited her dual red sabres, charging into the fight, we took off again.

"Aim true," said dad. I nodded and armed the guns.

I started blasting away at the enemy Imperial droids.

"Not bad Stell, your aim is just as good as Sonia's," he said. I knew her aim in her first battle had been great, but she didn't have the Force.

I concentrated harder, managing to destroy the Imperial droids at an extreme pace. I focussed on some of the Sniper airspeeders, and took them out with ease.

"Ah great, AT-ATs inbound," warned dad. I looked up and saw some AT-ATs. "How powerful is this thing?" I asked. "It can fight the _Enterprise_ ," he replied. "Then it should be able to take out an AT-AT," I said. "Oh, that's no problem. But until we do take them out, they're going to be a pain for the guys on the ground," he said. I knew that included mum, so I focussed fire on an AT-AT.

It went down, but before I could fire on the next, the ship rocked.

"We're hit. Damage is pretty bad," dad said. "What could do so much damage to the _Night Fury_?" I asked. "A Federation ship. We have the _Enterprise_ , but the Empire does have some of the other ships," he said.

I looked up and sure enough, the U.S.S. Kelvin was above us, dwarfing the _Night Fury_.

"We need to get out of here," said dad, pulling away from the battle and into space. "No, we can't leave them," I said. "Stella, they'll be fine. We need to distract that cruiser, but hopefully not get hit by it," he said. "Well you probably just cursed it," I said.

And as if to confirm my words, the ship rocked again. The controls sparked as we lost power.

"Okay, new plan. We're crashing," he said. "That's not a very good plan," I pointed out. "Well too bad," he said as he pointed the nose of the shuttle down.

We plummeted straight to the ground, but he pulled up, letting us glide.

"And that is why it's good to have wings, and also emergency manual flaps attached to said wings," he said.

But we were still falling a bit fast. I felt him concentrate in the Force, to try to slow the ship down. I did the same.

We hit the ground, but the ship was mostly in-tact.

"This shit is getting tiring," I heard dad mumble.

I guess the _Night Fury_ crashed a lot.

"Come on, grab a blaster," he said.

I picked up the DD6 blaster pistol that mum had used to try to stun me.

We exited the _Night Fury_.

A group of Imperial Stormtroopers were coming towards us.

"This just gets better and better," I said.

They started blasting us, but dad ignited two lightsabres and deflected most of the shots. I blasted some of the Stormtroopers, my aim nearly perfect.

Soon, they were dead. But a cloaked figure came into view.

"Stay back, I can feel the Dark Side coming from him. He might be a Sith grunt," said dad. "Good luck," I said, before retreating into the _Night Fury_.

I knew not to argue. This wasn't a practice match, and I wasn't fully trained.

The Sith removed his cloak, and ignited a red lightsabre. Dad's purple and red sabres spun around.

He charged at the Sith.

The Sith blocked the sabres, and fought back. I thought dad was winning, until his purple sabre was kicked out of his hand. The Sith somehow got the upper hand and smacked dad across the face, making him fall to the ground and lose his other sabre.

I thought quickly.

The Sith was going to kill him.

I used the Force and grabbed dad's purple lightsabre, igniting it.

The Sith looked at me, and so did dad.

"Stella's he's too strong," dad said. "Listen to your master, girl. You won't last against me," said the Sith. "You want a bet?" I replied. I was lucky that I had come here with a singlet and combat pants with light combat boots, because it allowed me to move much more freely.

I charged at the Sith, locking blades with him. I slashed at him mercilessly, and dashed around him, trying to confuse him. One of my swings missed his blade and I felt the heat of his sabre on my bare arm. I jumped over his head and locked blades with him again. The Sith tried to push the blades into me, but I summoned unknown amounts of strength and pushed him back. I felt shock from him when he focused on me again. I saw a reflection of myself, and realised why.

My left eye was on fire, the blue flame dancing angrily.

He charged at me again, trying to slice me in half, but I blocked it. Unfortunately for me, it seems this was a trick. I felt a cold blade of some sort cut the side of my stomach, then again on the other side just under my chest. I let out a raged scream as I turned and flipped and jumped my way around the Sith, finally managing to confuse him before my blade cut cleanly through his torso. Both halves of him fell to the ground.

During the fight, the Sith had nicked my cheek with his sabre, but when I felt my cheek, I felt the cut had already healed. I guessed I had really quick healing abilities.

Then why were the two other cuts still there?

I looked down at my body, expecting my dark grey singlet to be soaked in blood. To my surprise, while the cuts had not healed, there was no blood.

I looked to dad. "Impressive kiddo," he said, straining to get up. "Don't push yourself," I said. "I'm fine. I've taken worse hits," he said.

Once he was on his feet he did seem okay, so I didn't push it.

"It seems, even if you were without the Force, you have superhuman strength, speed, agility, and even rapid healing. That blue eye flame is an interesting touch to your power too," he said. "Then what about these two cuts?" I asked, pointing to my midriff. "He tried to use that shikkar on me too. I smelt some kind of poison, so maybe it would have killed me or paralysed me. It seems all it did to you is stop those two cuts from healing. But it also brings up another curious question. Where's the blood? Perhaps you don't bleed like normal humans," he said. "Maybe I don't. The cut on my cheek didn't bleed, but then again the lightsabre probably fried the blood there," I said. "Either way, you're impressive, Stella. I think you'll be a great member of the New Virtcast," he said. "I hope so," I replied.

We heard a sound and looked up to see the _Resolute II_ and some other Republic cruisers entering the atmosphere.

I smiled at what I had achieved.

 _Sonia covered the Starfighters that destroyed the Death Star on her first day here. I went into hand-to-hand combat with a Sith and won. I think I know which one is more impressive._

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We reunited with mum, and told her what had happened.

After that, we went back to Arendelle, where I met Sonia. She was surprised to see me, to say the least.

That was obvious when I hugged her and she took a second of hesitation before hugging me back.

She was certainly proud of me when I told her how the fight had gone. Sonia really was one of my best friends.

 **Nine years later**

 **15 ABY; 2052 Earth Time**

 **Inlia; Arendelle**

I looked in the mirror as I did the final changes to my outfit. I smirked at the all new sixteen-year-old Stella Khai.

My long black hair was done in twin-tails, the right one being shorter than the left. I had a long black jacket that reached half-way down my shins, and had a hood that could cover my twin-tails. There were white stripes running down both sleeves, and a white star located on the front right, and centre back of the jacket. Under that, I just wore a black string bikini top, with some black tight-fitting and very short shorts, black gloves, and black knee-high boots.

My blue lightsabre was clipped onto one side of my belt, with the red sabre hidden on the back of my belt. On the other side of my belt was a custom-built blaster. My Rock Blaster. Powerful, and very handy.

"Stella, it's time to go. The others are already waiting on the _Furious Destroyer_. You know I don't have the knowledge to prepare the _Night Fury_ by myself yet," came the voice of my co-pilot, Matt. "I'm coming," I said.

I laughed to myself, a quiet but scarily sinister laugh. My left eye flame ignited in an angry blue flame.

"Bring it on."

 **And that is the end! I hope you liked that little introduction of Stella! In-case you didn't figure it out, she is kinda very largely based on Black Rock Shooter. You also got a pointer to one of the other New Virtcast members, Matt. So, I hope this was good! SH6 may take a while, unfortunately I don't seem to be following the pattern I've kept until SH5. SH6 should be almost finished, but I've barely started lol. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **-Virtcast Chris  
Virtcast Productions 2016**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, Black Rock Shooter, or Rivatha, Qeios, and Cierra Skywalker. They belong to LucasFilm, Huke, and VenturianTale in that order. The Star Trek used belongs to J. J. Abrams.)**


End file.
